Organization XIII Dare
by StayAlive
Summary: It's finally here! What everyone's been waiting for! ORGANIZATION XIII DARE! Your favorite organization is back and NOW they're preforming YOUR dares.
1. Chapter 1

**AD: Hey! Guess what!!! I'm starting ORGANIZATION XIII DARE! I've got everyone back. Say HI, everyone!**

**Everyone: HEY!**

**AD: Can't wait to see you guys' reviews and dares! Just one thing, I don't really want to redo things like 'Served'. I don't like swearing **_**that **_**much. But I really hope everyone has a lot of fun with this.**

**Xemnas: I have **_**no **_**commitment to this show.**

**AD: *wags sheet of Organization XII signatures on it* I got your signature, buddy. *sings* HAH!**

**See ya'll next chapter. *grins evilly at the Organization* They're gonna **_**torture **_**you guys and **_**I **_**get to host this awesome show. Bum bum BUM!**

**But don't worry, **_**I **_**won't torture you guys.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AD: Oh My! There are a lot of reviews!! I just started typing this chapter and had a ton of reviews. THANKS A LOT GUYS!! I'M SO HAPPY MY STORY'S SO POPULAR ALREADY. WoW this is gonna take me quite a while to type. Oh well, it definitely seems like fun fun fun!**

Midnight Rebel Spy

-------------------

No served? NO! Lol just kidding.  
Larxene- Kick anyone.  
Xenmas- Battle Crass clown! (Yugioh card)  
Roxas- Kick Axel in his "Happy zone" for trying to kill you.  
Axel- =Kicks in shin= That's for yesterday!  
-------------------

**AD: Sorry, I hate that much swearing and I think it's too long to type out. Sorry!**

**Larxene: Happily! **

**Larxene walked across the stage and picked up Axel by the collar of his cloak. She brought her foot up and kicked him…well where he shouldn't be kicked.**

**Axel fell over in agony.**

**Larxene grinned evilly and retook her seat.**

**AD: Oh yeah, I just wanna say that I'll be throwing in different point of views for the action kind of dares. Hope you guys don't mind!**

**Oh…umm I'd also like to say that….ummmm….Uhhh, you guys can also dare me too…………Xemnas….I'm not so sure about this!**

**Xemnas: Just think about it like this, We get dared, You get dared.**

**AD: Ok….**

**Xemnas: Ok I have no idea what that is, but I think I could destroy it easily. *brings out energy swords***

**Axel: Oh COME ON! Right off the bat and **_**I **_**am the one getting bashed on. What did I do anyway?! What about Vexen? Everyone already hates him. You saw him in the talk show!**

**Vexen: Thanks a lot Axel.**

ilovezexionandaxel23

-------------------

hello organization XI! lay here and i wish u all luck with this whole dare  
show hahaha hm... what are some good dares? hm... oh! luxord i dare u to  
stop drinking forever! mwahaha! axel i dare u (this is gonna kill me since  
im a fangirl and i luv u) to kiss larxene on the lips i apologize larx u can  
punish me later but axel u should be thankful that i dared u to kiss larx  
instead of roxas or someone... er... no one else hahah um... ill let ad  
come up with the rest of the dares oh! demyx i dare u to drench axel in  
water hahaha sorry axel well bye! remember that i love u all! 3 lay  
amani rafikis!  
-------------------

**Xemnas; It's Organization XIII.**

**We'll need it.**

**Luxord: F-f-forever? *innocent puppy dog eyes* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!**

***emoness in corner***

**AD: I'll get him counseling. **

**Oh also (I'm just wingin' it here. I'll just tell you all what's going on as we go along) at the end of each chapter, if it's a long term affect, then I'll put the pen name down and show you (or type you) a video of what happened. Very confusing…I know…but we **_**will **_**get through this!**

**Oh and Lay, I don't come up with the dares, **_**you **_**guys do. I just type them!**

**Axel: *jaw drops to ground* YOU WANT ME TO KISS THE GIRL WHO JUST **_**PUNTED **_**ME?!?!  
**

**AD: It's a dare, Ax, just get it over with.**

**Axel leaned in towards Larxene. Reluctantly, Larxene did the same. Their lips met, but only for a second! Larxene spat at Axel, wiped her lips, and slapped him across the face. Axel fell over. AD ran over and helped him into a chair.**

**AD: Bye Lay!**

BeyondBirthday187

-------------------

Yo! Me again! :3 I'm EVERYWHERE! ! ! And just like you said, I reviewed x3  
Um... WAIT! BRB...Back!

Saix: Dare- Act nice for a day! (Yes, I did steal this idea from you :3)  
Xemnas: Truth- Did you steal your light sabers from Darth Maul?

LOL that's it for now, (I'm using my own dares and truths from my fanfic x3)  
Bye bye!  
~Beyond~  
-------------------

**AD: Yo! Thanks!**

**Saix: So does this mean I have to act nice for the rest of this chapter, AD?**

**AD: Yes, and I will show the results at the end just like I said!**

**Saix: Great…**

**Xemnas: 1. No I did not.**

**2. It was **_**he **_**that stole them from **_**me**_**!**

**3. They are called **_**energy swords**_**.**

**AD: Lol, See ya!**

LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies

-------------------

oh yay! It's here yay! So my dare is! Saix would act like a dog for everyone till he does all the stuff the doggies do!  
-------------------

**Saix: …Same..?**

**AD: Yup!**

**Saix: *growls* great.**

**AD: You shall see the results for all the dares on the Orgy Cam at the end of the chapter!**

BlameItOnMyParents

-------------------

This is gonna be fun!  
Xaldin- Dare you to shave all your hair off!  
Zexion-Dare you to dye your hair pink!  
Axel- I Love You! Dare you to burn all of Marluxia's precious flowers!  
Larxene- You have to either kiss Axel or Saix on the lips for a minute!

I'm on a roll! Bye!  
-------------------

**AD: Oho, you have no **_**idea **_**how much fun this is!!**

***pulls out shaver***

**This is gonna be **_**f**_**un!**

***black hair quickly falls to floor***

**Xaldin: M-m-my b-b-b-b-b-beautiful hair! *weeps* MYY SIIIDEBUURRNSS!**

**AD: You may join the Emo Corner with Luxord now.**

***Xaldin does so***

***AD pulls out pink hair dye***

**AD placed a cloth over her mouth. She shook the pink hair spray bottle and began spraying Zexion's hair.**

"**I'll be right back" AD runs to the store and purchased pink colored contacts.**

"**B-but I don't need contacts!" Zexion wailed looking at the pink mess on top of his head.**

"**Nooo," AD started. "But you do need it to match your hair!"**

**Axel: Awesome! Finally a good dare. *snaps fingers***

***Back at Castle Oblivion all of Marluxia's flowers are burned to a crisp***

***Marluxia wipes away a tear and blows his nose***

**Larxene: I already kissed Axel, but do I really want to kiss dog boy over here..?**

***Saix whines (he is currently sitting on the floor like a dog) he scratches his ear with his hind foot. Larxene walks over and kisses him on the forehead. Saix growls and barks warningly at her. AD pulls out stopwatch and sets it for a minute.***

**Larxene: Never said it had to be on the lips. *wipes mouth* I swear I'll have my lips all shriveled by the time this **_**chapter**_**. *pulls out lip gloss and smears a bunch over her lips***

ChAnCeTaKeR71

-------------------

I MISS YOU SO MUCH. Even though I only saw you 2 days ago. 4 me that is a long time.  
By any chance did you drink coffee? Yu sound very hyper.  
IF I may have a dare for Superior now, I will type.  
I dare you to kiss Axel, Roxas,Xigbar, AND... Larxene!!  
HA! :P  
I know typical me 4 typing this but he has to. If he doesn't he DIES!  
Sees ya later.  
Luv Sel  
-------------------

**AD: *cries* I MISS YOU TOO!! Conditioning for soccer is literally killing me. I can hardly walk let alone run. No, I hate coffee. Can't stand the smell of it. I might be. *shifts eyes around suspiciously* Yes, you may ask.**

**Xemnas: You will **_**not **_**type the details that will come next.**

_**Why **_**did you type **_**that?!**_

**AD: *shrugs* Xemnas does as asked. He threatens to kill me if I type anything else. *looks nervously over at Xemnas***

***Xemnas nods approvingly***

**AD: *giggles* Looks like you're being threatened as well, Xemnas.**

**Xemnas: Oh well, I did it. Now don't you people use this to make me look like a fool.**

FMAandKHfangirl127

-------------------

I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Aqua: 0_o ok then... -leaves room-  
But Aqy don't u wanna get ur revenge on Princess Xemmy Poo?  
Aqua: ...yes!  
OK! ^^ well i gots some stuff for u guys to do...-evil smile-  
Xemnas: you must...uh...do the hoedown throwdown with Saix! and u must wear a blonde wig! -insert evil laughter-  
Aqua: ^^ll  
um...Saix: YOU must wear a dress! and put ur hair in pigtails. EH HEHEHE  
Aqua: oi oi oi they're gonna kill u  
SO? -more evil laughter- uh...Vexen: you... um could u please stop staring at  
me like that it's creeping me out. thanks...um lets see... -get's out book of  
embarrassing things to do- you must dye ur hair black and dance thriller!!  
Aqua: ^^ll sorry i let her have sugar again. but i think that's all for  
tourturing people.  
NEVER! -once again more evil laughter- Axel and Demyx: um...could u to please sing hot 'n' cold?  
Aqua: aw that would be so cute!  
yes it would be oh yea Zexy! i didn't for get about u! -pulls out book- I  
dare U to read this book!  
Kakashi: WHO TOOK MY BOOK?!  
Uh...well enjoy the book Zexion BYE EVERYONE! ^^  
-------------------

**AD: Heheh I see that. *snorts with laughter* Princesses Xemmy Poo? Moohaha as my friend would say.**

**Ok Saix, you may act human for this.**

**Saix: Grumbles**

***both poof into their costumes***

***This is the faster, Xemnas/Saix version!***

**Xemnas: Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap. Try it with me, here we go.**

**Xemnas/Saix: Boom boom clap, bome de clap de clap. Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap boom de clap de clap. **

**Saix: Woah, woah**

**Xemnas: 1,2,3 everybody come on, off your seats, I am going to tell you about a beat that's going to make you mover your feet.**

**Saix: I'll give the bar-B-Q show and tell you how to move if you are 5 or 82. This is something you can do.**

**Xemnas: Woah, woah**

**Xemnas/Saix: Pop it, lock it, poka-dot-it, country-fivin, hip-hop hip, put your arms in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, and glide. **

**Saix: Zig, Zag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal,**

**Xemnas: When the drum hits, hands on your hips one foot in, 1-80? Twist and then a…**

**Saix: Zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times, shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together**

**Both: That's how we roll.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Both: Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

**Xemnas: We get to 4,5,6 and your feeling busted, but it is not time to quit, **

**Saix: Practice makes you perfect.**

**Xemnas: Woah, woah.**

**Both: Pop it, lock it, poka-dot-it, country-fivin, hip-hop hip, put your arms in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, and glide. **

**Saix: Zig, Zag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal,**

**Xemnas: When the drum hits, hands on your hips one foot in, 1-80? Twist and then a…**

**Saix: Zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times, shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together**

**Both: That's how we roll.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Both: Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

**Xemnas/Saix: Boom de clap de clap, boom boom clap, come on, here we go. Boom boom clap, boom de clap de clap. Boom boom clap boom de clap.**

**Both: Pop it, lock it, poka-dot-it, country-fivin, hip-hop hip, put your arms in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, and glide. **

**Saix: Zig, Zag, cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal,**

**Xemnas: When the drum hits, hands on your hips one foot in, 1-80? Twist and then a…**

**Saix: Zig zag, step, slide, lean in left, clap 3 times, shake it out, head to toe, throw it all together**

**Both: That's how we roll.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Xemnas: Do the Hoedown**

**Saix: Throwdown.**

**Both: Throw it all together, that's how we roll.**

**Both: Boom da clap, doom de clap clap clap, Boom da clap, doom de clap clap clap, Boom da clap, doom de clap clap clap.**

**Throw it all together, that's how we roll!**

**AD: Whew, my fingers are about to fall off!**

**You two may also now join the Imo Corner.**

***both sulk off***

**Vexen: I am not staring at you!**

***dyes hair and does as told***

**AD: WHAT?!?! HE threatened me like Xemmy!**

**Though I do agree and I think it would be cute….OH GOD!!! NOT ANOTHER SONG!!!!!**

**Demyx: Come on, Axel! Let's do t!  
**

**Axel: Worst dare……yet… *allows Demyx to pull him into the middle of the stage***

**Demyx: (they only one to get his voice up that high) You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes.**

**Axel: (in attempt) Yeah you, PMS like a bitch**

**Demyx: I would know**

**Axel: You would**

**Demyx: Shut up!**

**AD: Back to the song. *both glare at each other* **_**NOW!!!**_

**Demyx: And you over think always speak critically.**

**Axel: I should know**

**Demyx: You would! **

**That you're no good for meeeeeeeeeay.**

**AD: Go Demy!!**

**Axel: Cause you're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

**Demyx: You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white**

**Axel: We fight, we break up.**

**Demyx: We kiss, we break up.**

**Awww. Axel, can we kiss?**

**Axel: Go kill yourself Demyx. Just…go kill yourself.**

**Demyx: (you)**

**Axel: You don't really want to stay, no**

**Demyx: (but you)**

**Axel: But you don't really want to go-o**

**Axel: You're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

**Demyx: Down (echo)**

**Axel: We used to be**

**Demyx: just like twins**

**What? We did.**

**Axel: So in sync**

**Demyx: Yup**

**Axel: The same energy, Now's a dead battery.**

**Demyx: Used to laugh bout nothing. Now you're plain boring.**

**You know Axel…you kinda are. Who hasn't had many dates recently?**

**Axel: *growls* Shut up. **

**I should know that you're not gonna chaaaaange.**

**AD: Woot, go Axel!**

**Axel: You're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

**Demyx: You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white**

**Axel: We fight, we break up.**

**Demyx: We kiss, we break up.**

**Demyx: (you)**

**Axel: You don't really want to stay, no**

**Demyx: (but you)**

**Axel: But you don't really want to go-o**

**Axel: You're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

***Both play the guitar***

**Both: Someone, call the doctor.**

**Axel: Got a case of a love bi-polar. Stuck on a roller coaster. Can't get off this ride.**

**Demyx: Awww, Axel, I didn't know you felt that way.**

**Hug?**

**Axel:*sniffs and nods***

***hug***

**Demyx: You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes.**

**Axel: Cause you're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

**Demyx: You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white**

**Axel: We fight, we break up.**

**Demyx: We kiss, we break up.**

***both take turns singing back-up***

**Axel: You're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

**Demyx: You're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white**

**Axel: We fight, we break up.**

**Demyx: We kiss, we break up.**

**Demyx: (you)**

**Axel: You don't really want to stay, no**

**Demyx: (but you)**

**Axel: But you don't really want to go-o**

**Axel: You're hot then you're**

**Demyx: Cold. You're yes then you're no.**

**Axel: You're in then you're out. You're up then you're down.**

***both hug***

**AD: Bravo! That was wonderful!!**

**Hey, Zexion, is that Make-Out Paradise?**

**Zexion: Yeah, and I think I'm gonna be blind for the rest of my life!**

**AD: Bye!!**

AkuDemyfan

-------------------

This sounds quite cool!

And my dares are...  
Demyx and Axel: Kiss on the lips and at least one date :3  
Larxene: Kiss Marluxia  
Vexen: No experiments or anything towards it for a month  
Axel and Saíx: Be REALLY nice to everyone for one day (both on separate  
stories not in one)  
Xemnas: Let someone else rule for one day (someone who you wouldn't even trust your life to (mainly Axel, Demyx or someone else...))

And I wanna hear the truth of few things:  
Axel: Who do you love?  
Demyx: Same question as above meaning: Who do you love?  
Roxas: You wanna date Namine or Olette?

There's few! Have fun!!

...Over and out...  
AkuDemyfan  
-------------------

**AD: Hey! Yes, it is quite fun!**

**I will show the date now.**

***a week later***

"**So, Axel, how's that steak you ordered?" Demyx asked.**

"**Fine…" Axel grumbled.**

"**Aww, what the matter, Axel?"**

"**I'm…on a date…with a…**_**guy**_**…"**

"**I totally understand."**

"**No duh! You're on the date with me!!"**

**People started to stare at them then.**

**Axel pushed his food back. "Let's just get this over with…"**

**Demyx clapped his hands. "Oh yay! The romantic part!!"**

**Reluctantly, Axel leaned across the table. Demyx did the same.**

"**W-wait, we aren't faking th-this?" Demyx stammered.**

"**No," Axel replied hoarsely.**

**In a quick movement, Axel kissed Demyx before dragging him out of the restaurant.**

"**But Axel, we did pay!" Demyx whined while Axel was caught up in his own thoughts.**

_**Thank God, we're Nobodies.**_

***Larxene grins and grabs Marluxia in a very big kiss***

**AD: I thought those two had something going on.**

**Vexen: I can deal with that. Just watch out for the Superior. I'll send him to you if I get any complaints from him.**

**Saix: Woof! Ehem, I mean, I am already doing that.**

**Axel: Ok…Saix! Oh buddy, ol' chum *gives Saix a bear hug***

**Xemnas: *comes out of Emo Corner* Demyx, how do you feel about running the Organization?**

**Demyx: Oh really?! I don't really have anything prepared, but…*Pulls out a long list* I'd like to firstly thank my parents whoever they are, blah blah-blah…**

**AD: Anyway…**

**Axel: Uhhh, as Demyx said: I haven't gone on many dates recently…**

**AD: Ohh! OHHH! Can I say that he loves me?!?!?! Demyx too?!?!?!?**

***faints***

**Demyx: *grins* I have **_**no **_**clue!**

**Roxas: Namine. *blushes***

**AD: Bye bye!**

**Ok, it seems that that's all for the reviews for this chapter. I will go through those flashbacks now.**

_Luxord_

_For Luxord, counseling did not go so well. He was so heavily addicted that he went into a coma shouting that he blame a certain person by the name of ilovezexionandaxle23, otherwise known as Lay. Only yesterday did Luxord awaken. We ran some tests. The doctors and I conclude that this man's body is very strangely designed. It seems that this man has consumed so much alcohol that his body needs it to survive and that is actually healthy for this man. I warn you all to not follow his example. From this day forth, we are hereby eliminating his dare so that he may, once again, to consume alcohol. The only drawback? His drunkenness and hangovers._

_Saix_

_Saix locked himself in a small room and hasn't been seen since. Though, at night, you can hear his howls. It seems he is attempting to be nice and act as a dog at the same time. How excruciating. Axel asked how he was feeling, he is also following up in his dare of being nice, and Saix politely told him to go away._

**Will the chaos never end?**

_(Sorry if I missed anything. It's late, I ache from soccer conditioning, and my fingers hurt)_

**BYE!**


End file.
